


Like father, like son

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, use of weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris took Isaac with him to France and takes the time to train him. Isaac sees in Chris the closest thing he has to a father, while Chris sees in Isaac a reflection of his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like father, like son

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me after a request on showandwrite.tumblr.com

“A little bit to the left, Isaac.” Chris wrapped his hands around Isaac’s and pointed the gun a little bit more to the left, closer to the heart, closer to the middle of the forehead. “Good…” He let go again and watched how Isaac pulled the trigger, the bullet ending somewhere inside the walls. 

“I don’t really get the hang of this thing…” Isaac sighed and looked up at the man he considered his father. 

“What would you like to try?” Chris nodded towards the young werewolf and Isaac shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t really thought about this, hadn’t really thought about becoming a hunter one day, hadn’t really thought about siding with the Argents, siding against the monsters. 

“Can I try the ring-daggers?” Isaac bent his head and when he looked up again he felt Chris‘ hand on his shoulders. 

“Do you miss her?” Chris‘ voice sounded strong and secure, but Isaac felt the little trembling in his fingers, in his hands. They hadn’t really talked about Allison, about how much they missed her, how much they wished that she would have been here, with them, in France, in the training centre that belonged to the family.

“Do you?” Isaac cocked his head a little bit and Chris looked away from him, hiding his watering eyes. 

“Yes.” Chris started walking, away from the shooting area, away from the guns and the bullets. He didn’t look at the sword that was standing in the corner. The sharp silver was blinking in the sunlight, but it reminded him too much of her, just like Isaac didn’t come near it. 

“I want to try the ring-daggers.” Isaac swallowed and waited until Chris stood still. “I know what those ring-daggers can do, I want to learn how to use them.” Isaac crossed his arms over his chest and took a few deep breaths. 

“The ring-daggers will take you months if not years.” Chris turned back around and stared at the boy that became more of a son with every day that passed. 

“I’m okay with that.” Isaac nodded. This was his way to keep Allison close, to keep her memory alive, to keep the images in his head, to show her, wherever she was, that he would never forget her. He knew that she had not loved him as much as he had loved her, but she didn’t deserve to be forgotten, he didn’t want her to be forgotten. 

“Go get some tape.” Chris nodded towards the boy and Isaac walked away, doing what he asked. Isaac knew that Chris was breaking all the rules by bringing him in here, that Chris was breaking all the rules by inviting a werewolf into the home of the hunters, by training a werewolf, by teaching him everything the hunters knew.

“Do I remind you of her?” He turned around and saw how Chris‘ lips were trembling for a short second. 

“No.” He shook his head, but Isaac already had gotten his answer. Chris‘ daughter had cared about him, about Scott, about those werewolves that didn’t hurt anyone. A part of Chris was keeping that alive by teaching him to become like her.


End file.
